The Secrets Out
by stuckforever
Summary: A boy and a Girl had a secret.  That secret was a relationship.  That secret was let out.  First Fanfic, Be nice, Reviews wanted


Chapter 1: It all begins

My life is a mess. Was the only thing that was running through my mid all night, until I eventually fell asleep. Only to wake up this morning and start my little pity party all over again.

Falling asleep at 2 am and then waking up again at 6am and then continuing to cry and feel sorry for my self until 7:30. Only stopping when the one and only person that was talking to me came in, Olivia Johnson, my best friend and the only one that has stuck by me through everything. Liv literally forced me to go to the Great Hall for breakfast and you don't mess with Liv when she is set on something. So I had no choice in the matter.

Now I am standing at the entrance of the great hall, too afraid to go in, and face everyone after the events of yesterday.

With a slight push from Liv, I enter the great hall. And as I thought everyone turns and looks at me, Surprisingly all their faces are blank to begin with but just when I thought that things had gotten better the looks of hate returned.

Right, I probably should tell you why almost the whole population of Hogwarts hates Rose Weasley the Daughter of two thirds of the golden trio.

Well it all started yesterday morning at the first annual Quiddich game of the season. You see I am the Gryffindor seeker and our team was down 20 points to Gryffindor and my ex-boyfriend and the captain of the Quiddich team, was not happy and decided to make my favourite cousin, Al straight at the teams seeker, Scorpius Malfoy. You could immediately tell that Al felt bad but I didn't really get the time to talk to him as I flew straight over to were Scorpius landed unconscious. I thought he was dead, I could manage to find a pulse and started freaking out and crying, when Madam Pomfry came over and started to levitate Scorpius to the hospital wing. But me being me could hold my tongue and let him go without me and everyone was already looking suspicious anyway, I was suppose to hate the guy for goodness sake, why would anyone be sad if their arch nemesis fell out of the sky in a Quiddich match and they were on the opposite team.

I ran to Madam Pomfry, "Is he going to be ok? I need to come with you" I cried tears streaming down my face. Madam Pomfry looked slightly confused, "Why is this concerning you Miss Weasley?"

I could keep my mouth shut, " 'Cause he's been my boyfriend for 3 weeks and I love him" Crap! I just said that out loud didn't I?

"Well then come on then" ushered Pomfry. And I left but not before I heard one last thing through the mega phone as the replacement seeker for both team took to the field. "It is news to all, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been dating for the last 3 weeks" Laughed the evil voice of Lana Bosling.

And once that news was out the whole of Gryffindor started hating me saying I betray them, the same with the Slytherins to Scorpius. The Hufflepuffs followed the Gryffindor's and Most of the Ravenclaws were smart enough to stay out of it, but not all. Liv is the only Gryffindor that stood by me. She was a little upset that I didn't tell her at first but she realised that some secrets cant be told and that I need her support more than ever right now. Hopefully I ca tell my parents before anyone else.

Back to the present day and as I cross the great Hall I get even more death glares. Liv and I sit at the very end of Gryffindor table. As soon as I sit down 3 owls come towards me and give me letters. I recognise two of the owls, one as Scorpius's and another as Al's but I don't think I have seen the third one before. I open Scorpius letter first.

_Rose,_

_I woke up this morning and wondered what was going on Madam Pomfry had to explain it to me. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, I know you want to tell everyone properly but what's done is done. I had to make my way to the Headmaster's office this morning and received a lot of glares. I am going home for a week but will return after and we will get through it together. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Scorpius_

The second letter is from Al

_Rose,_

_Meet in the room of requirement in 20 minutes we need to talk._

_Al_

The final letter was a card from Lana Bosling.

On the front it read_; Don't worry everyone has faults but they work through them._ And the inside read_; Too bad you're a bitch and your like that for life._

"Well, that is a bad way to reuse a card" Liv was reading over my shoulder again. I had to crack a smile. With that comment she to the card and burnt it.

"Hey Liv, I have to go to the Room of requirement to meet Al, he said we needed to talk"

"Alright, but be careful!"

"K, bye"

And off to the RoR we go, a little happy at the thought of getting Best Friend and cousin back. It's only been one day and I miss him so much.

**So? What do you think? This is my first fan fic and I don't know if this is very good. The idea just sprung on me, If you don't like it tell me and I probs wont continue with it. Sorry about all the mistakes. So review and tell me what you think. Bye**


End file.
